


補檔

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *bg*不喜勿入
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 15





	補檔

凑凑崎是在十岁的时候见到周子瑜的，他爸妈早就离婚了，两个人都忙，根本没有人管他，他和保姆住在豪华的大房子里，因为大，所以显得很安静又无聊，除了上学，他其余的时候都是在家里，他会花很长时间拼拼图和乐高，但是拼完过几分钟就会把它们全部弄乱，保姆是个年纪很大的女人，他吃饭的时候常常盯着她的皱纹，保姆的脸上有岁月碾过的痕迹，导致她变得很丑很老，他讨厌长得丑的人，上学的时候就有很多女孩子跟他表白，他会毫无感情地盯着别人看一会，研究对方的长相，然后常常会说：“不要，你好丑”，对方一般都会哭着离开，老师给他爸爸打电话的时候，他站在老师办公室等着他爸来，他好久没有见到他爸了，如果做坏事能见到爸爸的话，就算挨打也勉强算是一件好事，他想。

但是来的人都是他爸爸的秘书，几乎是每一次，然后他们就会商量给学校捐什么合适，大人的游戏，真的很无聊，最后一次他见到了周子瑜。

那天他没有做作业， 还把女孩子送的巧克力，打开吃掉，然后觉得难吃当着对方的面吐掉。

“你做的巧克力，跟你一样难吃”凑凑崎也不知道为什么自己会说出这种过分的话，然后他又一次站在了老师办公室里。

其实他不是个坏孩子，他只是需要多一点关心而已，但是，这几年，除了保姆，没有人关心他，他远在美国的妈妈，也不会给他打电话，他们离婚之前，他听见他爸妈在房间里吵架，他听到他妈妈说“孩子我不要，你养吧”，妈妈为什么不要我呢？但是他从来都没有问出口。

他以为来的人又会是他爸爸的秘书，但是没有想到来的人是周子瑜，周子瑜是他至今为止见过最好看的人，周子瑜个子很高，那天还穿着高跟鞋，脚踝很细很细，小腿修长，腰细细的，像是一捏就会碎的那种，穿着的裙子露出了好看的锁骨和肩膀，皮肤很白，被太阳晒着的时候像是通体都在发光，他抬起头望到了脸，她的小小的，眼睛很大很漂亮，眉眼很深邃，是典型的东方美人，圣洁而又漂亮的东方美人，她睫毛长长的，鼻子小巧又挺拔，嘴巴涂了一层薄薄的口红，润润的，他看着看着就发了呆，直到周子瑜走到他面前蹲下，摸了摸他的头，跟他说：“你好呀”，他听到之后鼻子就变得很酸，眼睛也很酸，他不喜欢哭，但是那天他哭了。

十岁的凑凑崎不知道自己为什么那天会因为对方一句话而哭出来，他不太记得了，他只记得周子瑜把他抱在怀里，她的身上好香，他的脸贴到周子瑜的肩膀上，她的皮肤滑滑的，像是他爱吃的布丁果冻，她的怀抱好温暖，以至于他长大以后也很喜欢拥抱。

周子瑜带他回家，一路上都牵着她，她的手细细长长的，但是有点凉，凑凑崎抓的很用力，生怕对方放开他，周子瑜低头朝他笑，示意他放松，然后周子瑜把他牵的很紧，他听见周子瑜说：

“一直抓着，手会酸噢”

他十岁的时候，就喜欢上了这个第一次见面的女人，然后他们一直生活在一起，因为周子瑜是他的第二个妈妈。

周子瑜和凑凑崎爸爸一起进来的时候，凑凑崎坐在饭桌上晃着腿吃饭，今天保姆给他做了最爱的糖醋排骨，他啃着排骨弄得嘴巴周围都是污渍，他看着他们进来，他爸爸牵着周子瑜的手，他望着他们，突然觉得有点反胃，手上的排骨也变得好难吃，因为他听见他爸爸说：

“凑凑，以后要喊妈妈噢”然后周子瑜对着他笑得很温柔，但是他也没有喊她妈妈，在那之后他也没有再吃过糖醋排骨。

他其实不太明白，他爸爸为什么和周子瑜结婚之后也不怎么回来，以前对他来说是件坏事，但是后来变成了一件好事，因为这样他就能和周子瑜两个人呆在一起，他不再是一个人玩了，他跟周子瑜说，他讨厌大房子，很讨厌，然后他们就搬了家，搬到了一个温馨的小房子里去，他喜欢的不喜欢的， 周子瑜都记得很清楚，周子瑜是世界上最温柔的人，对他最好的人。

周子瑜其实也才大他15岁，所以他从来不叫她妈妈，他都是叫她周子瑜，周子瑜听了也没有生气，总是朝他温柔的笑。

周子瑜会做很好吃的菜，熨的衬衫总是跟新的一样，凑凑崎穿上之后总是会闻很久，因为他觉得这是周子瑜的味道，周子瑜的味道在包裹着他的身体，她还会给他买很多好看的衣服，然后给他拍照片，点着他的鼻子说：“我们小帅哥真好看啊”，凑凑崎总是会高兴的睡不着，因为她说了：“我们”。

周子瑜送他去上学的时候，都会在下车之后给他一个拥抱，这是世界上最温暖的怀抱，凑凑崎的妈妈从来没有送过他上学，也没有这样抱过他，小孩扭头走掉的时候，眼泪就流下来了，肩膀一抽一抽的，因为得到了很温柔的爱，所以他开始变得温柔起来，女孩子跟他表白，他也不会再说那些过分的话了。

他进入青春期之后，开始长高了，周子瑜给他记录身高的时候，每一个月都在惊讶，“凑凑你又长高了，快跟我一样高了，男孩子的发育很迅猛，周子瑜发现凑凑崎的肩膀变得很宽的时候，他已经比她高很多了，凑凑崎很喜欢运动，打篮球跑步羽毛球都做得很好，

运动会的时候，他看到周子瑜坐在台下面，拿着应援棒朝他笑，小小力地挥舞着手，他跑出了自己人生中最快的一次，跑完之后，周子瑜过来找他，他直接抱住了  
周子瑜，那个时候他已经跟周子瑜一样高了，他把下巴搭在她肩膀上，他身上汗津津，贴着周子瑜的皮肤，其实会很不舒服吧，但是周子瑜什么都没说，用手拍拍他，对他说：“辛苦啦”。

俞定延走过来问他，周子瑜是谁，凑凑崎没有回答，是周子瑜回答了：“我是他妈妈”，俞定延哇的一声说，你妈妈好漂亮好年轻，凑凑崎低着头嘟囔说：“才不是…妈妈。

是喜欢的人，不是妈妈，是最喜欢的人，是不能够在一起的人。

那天晚上凑凑崎做了梦，他梦见周子瑜坐在他身上，没有穿衣服，整个人赤裸着，鼻尖红红的，整个人粉粉的，乳房浑圆，因为动而晃动着，她的汗顺着脖子流到锁骨，乳房也出汗了，他握着周子瑜的腰往上顶，他觉得全身发热。他们皮肤滚烫，贴合在一起，周子瑜眼睛微微闭着，她长着嘴轻喘，凑凑崎坐起身来抱着她，她的肩胛骨纤细瘦弱， 上面裹着一层细汗变得很性感，他觉得小腹很烫，硬梆梆地，顶着周子瑜，欲望从他的小腹开始往上爬，他大力地顶着周子瑜，顶得她浑身发软，只能靠在他的肩膀上，她的乳房碰到他皮肤的时候，他觉得自己又硬了一点，更加大力地往里面撞，撞到周子瑜开始哭着求他不要了。

他醒来的时候，发现自己的内裤都湿透了，湿黏黏的精液黏在皮肤上，床单被汗弄得湿透了，他偷偷爬起来洗掉自己的内裤和床单，准备挂起来的时候，被起床的周子瑜发现了，他脸色尴尬，脸变得红透了，把内裤藏在自己的身后，周子瑜穿着睡裙，没有裹得很紧，小腿露出大半截，喝水的时候，一大片白皙的锁骨露出来，凑凑崎发现自己又硬了，把内裤挂起来就逃回房间了，周子瑜倒是也没说什么，觉得小孩应该是有女朋友了而已，但是凑凑崎的性幻想对象，是她。

凑凑崎躺在床上，手伸进被子里上下滑动的时候，脑里面都想着周子瑜，周子瑜就在距离他五米不到的隔壁房间睡觉，她睡觉会是怎么样呢，会不会睡裙松散，所以他能看到她白花花的大腿，她的头发会不会松散着，铺开在床上，他想着周子瑜弯腰的时候，屁股翘翘的，因为常去健身所以很有弹性，撞上去是什么感觉呢？他只敢拿东西的时候，看似不小心的，偷偷撞一下她，碰她的手臂，大腿，周子瑜不是没有发现过，但是她确实没什么危机意识，没有意识到凑凑崎已经变成了一个男孩子，变成了一个阴茎硬过钻石的高中生。

凑凑崎的第一个性爱对象，并不是周子瑜，而是隔壁班的班花林娜琏，林娜琏是个很可爱的女孩子，很喜欢笑，看起来很甜美，实际上周旋于好几个男孩子之间，  
她是那种懂得利用自己的美貌的女孩子，很会打扮，所以也很遭人嫉妒，他一开始没打算过要跟林娜琏做什么，他打完球打算回家的时候，林娜琏截住他，问他要不要一起去喝奶茶，然后一脸嫌弃地说他流汗了有点臭，问他要不要去她家洗个澡，她家就在学校隔壁，洗完他们能去喝个奶茶打电动，凑凑崎望着对方的脸，觉得也没有什么很大的损失，就同意了。

凑凑崎先去洗了澡，洗好澡出来的时候，林娜琏换了一件很宽松的衬衫躺在床上，衬衫就包裹着到大腿，她的内裤实际上都露出一大半了，凑凑崎擦着头发低着头，没有去看她，漂亮又可爱的女孩子突然爆炸成了性感的水蜜桃，弄得他喉咙有点干，不知道是不是洗完澡出来才会这样，  
林娜琏坐在床上看电视，凑凑崎背对着她吹头发，林娜琏放了一个爱情电影，当男女主角开始接吻的时候，林娜琏戳了戳他的背，凑凑崎转过头来，她指着电视问他：

“你会吗？”凑凑崎懵懵地点点头，之后对方就亲上来了，他们嘴巴贴在一起，包裹着对方的上下唇，用舌尖滑过牙齿，分开的时候，凑凑崎的脸都红了，林娜琏笑着说：“什么嘛，不太会嘛”，然后用手擦掉凑凑崎脸上的水，用舌头舔掉，凑凑崎听见林娜琏说：“我教你”

林娜琏并没有主导这次性爱，因为她后来发现凑凑崎已经学会了，她只教了开头的一点点，他就已经知道后面应该怎么做了，他们做爱的时候，背景音乐是爱情电影的bgm，凑凑崎进入她的时候，其实脑袋里头想得是周子瑜，他想，周子瑜的里面会不会像林娜琏这么紧，这么热，几乎要把他夹射的舒服，他挺着腰，把林娜琏操到头发松散，整个人要陷入床里头，林娜琏不知道他为什么要这么大力，但是由于很爽所以没有时间开口问。

凑凑崎为什么会这么大力的原因，就是他想操的人他可能一辈子都操不到。

他们只做过几次爱，有一天下课，凑凑崎撞见林娜琏和俞定延在后门的一个小角落接吻，他看见俞定延蹲下来，抬起林娜琏的一条腿，把她的腿扛在肩膀上，头埋在她的两腿之间，林娜琏的身体贴着墙壁，手抓着俞定延的肩膀，脸上露出一副很爽的表情，之后她就有点腿软了，大概是俞定延弄得她太舒服了，下面应该都湿透了，水流出来，滑到两腿之间，之后他看见林娜琏的腿缠在俞定延的腰上，搂着他的脖子，整个人被顶到往上，被顶到说不出来一句完整的话，林娜琏抱着俞定延的头，俞定延啃咬着她的肩膀，过程很安静，没有发出一点声音，但是看得出林娜琏很喜欢俞定延，喜欢和他做爱，有·被·爽·到，这是后面林娜琏偷偷和凑凑崎说的。

俞定延给凑凑崎介绍林娜琏的时候，两个人都装作不认识对方，第一次打招呼的样子，但实际上是做过好几次爱的关系了，他们心照不宣，谁也没有提起这件事情，林娜琏后面跟凑凑崎说他太嫩了，虽然很爽但是技术还是差一点，女人不会喜欢这种的，凑凑崎想着林娜琏的话，那，周子瑜会喜欢吗？

他去问俞定延的时候，俞定延笑得前俯后仰，

“你是怎么做爱的？”

“什么啊，做爱就那样做啊，还要问的吗？”

“我担心我技术不够好”

“阳痿得治”

凑凑崎一脚踢在他屁股上，俞定延蹲在地上还在笑。

“多做几次就好了嘛，你长得这么帅，会有人教你的”

然后俞定延站起来拿着包准备走人。

“你去哪？”

“去学做爱呀”

自从他和林娜琏在一起之后，他们的业余活动就变成了做爱，无休止的做爱，两个像是天造地设，契合得不行，就是合适的钥匙刚好的锁孔，有段时间俞定延的脖子上全是草莓，消了又有，还好他们住宿不回家，不然腿都要给打断。

俞定延常常会去租性爱片，然后跟林娜琏两个人在宿舍里看，然后一部也没看完，看到一半的时候，他们往往都在做爱了。

淫虫和色魔，天生一对。

凑凑崎听着俞定延兴奋的分享，敲着桌子，他按了按自己有点兴奋的下体，他准备在今天晚上豁出去了，干他妈的。

他回家的时候，周子瑜在厨房做饭，听见他回来，就跟凑凑崎说：

“你等一下哦，马上就能吃了”

凑凑崎走到她的背后搂住她的腰，周子瑜的腰太细了，感觉一捏就要碎了，他的下巴搭在周子瑜的肩膀上，呼吸拍在她的侧脸，问她：

“你会讨厌我吗？”

周子瑜抓着勺子搅拌汤，她并不知道湊湊崎今天发生了什么事，以为他只是单纯的心情不好，跟他说：

“不会，我永远不会讨厌你”

凑凑崎伸手关了火，抓着周子瑜的手腕，迫使她望着自己。

“那如果这样呢？”他亲上了周子瑜的嘴唇，并且不断深入，周子瑜懵懵地张着嘴，然后在下一秒推开他，凑凑崎抓着周子瑜的手腕把她推到墙上。

周子瑜盯着他，眼眶开始发红，她颤抖着说：“我可是你妈妈”

“我从来没有叫过你妈妈”

“那我也是你妈妈”

凑凑崎抓着周子瑜的手压到他的裤子上，他已经半勃起了，因为亲到了自己喜欢的人。

“你觉得，我要是把你当做我妈，我还会勃起吗？”

周子瑜一直摇着头，她努力想要挣脱开凑凑崎的手，但是他太用力了，她完全挣脱不开。

“我们不可以这样，你知道吗？你还小，这很正常，凑凑我们冷静一下好吗”

凑凑崎把脸凑的很近，盯着她的眼睛，他咬着牙，脸皮肤紧绷着，整个人眼睛发红。

“你知道我从十三岁开始就想操你了吗”

“我喜欢你很久，从第一次见面开始”

“不要拒绝我好不好，我真的好喜欢你”

“我喜欢你喜欢的快要死掉了，不管干嘛都想到你”

凑凑崎的手捧着周子瑜的脸。

“不要拒绝我”

他小心翼翼地重新亲上周子瑜的嘴唇，这次她没有拒绝，凑凑崎慢慢地亲着她，直到周子瑜开始缓缓有回应，才逐渐开始加大力度，他把她搂向自己，身体贴在一块，早就勃起的阴茎抵在周子瑜的小腹上，他含着周子瑜的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去，追逐她的舌头，他发现其实周子瑜不太会接吻，他转咬她的耳垂，她的耳垂小小的，他舔弄着，弄得耳垂酥酥麻麻的，开始变成粉色，他把周子瑜的手抓起来捧着自己的脸，他望着周子瑜。

“我们这样是错的”周子瑜流下眼泪来，凑凑崎像小狗一样把她的眼泪舔掉，周子瑜的眼睛哭过之后更漂亮了，亮晶晶的，大眼睛扑闪着。

他把桌上的东西都推开，把周子瑜抱到上面，开始接着亲她，周子瑜的手垂在两边，凑凑崎把她的裤子脱下来的时候，周子瑜把头转向了一边，没有看他，凑凑崎把周子瑜的腿搭在自己肩膀上，像俞定延那样，埋在她的两腿之间，他的舌头很狡猾，到处乱蹭，不知道是不是故意的，还是不会，他卖力的舔弄着，周子瑜有一种奇妙的感觉，一股热流从他们触碰的地方袭击她的身体，让她变得没有力气，她很久没有过性生活了。

凑凑崎的舌头在她的周围打转，舌头滑滑的，湿润的，轻轻地触碰就让周子瑜开始发抖，她变得湿透了，液体流到桌子上，凑凑崎用手擦过之后舔掉。

“这样很脏”周子瑜说。

“我觉得不会诶”凑凑崎把她拉向自己，他解开皮带，把自己早就勃起的阴茎拿出来，抓过周子瑜的手包着它。

“都是因为你”

周子瑜的手包着它，看着它在手里变得更大更热，有点烫人的热度，她开始想要退缩，理智仿佛重新回到她的身体里。

“到这里为止吧，我们不能这样做”

凑凑崎把她从饭桌上抱起来，扛在肩膀上，之后将她扔在那张他意淫了很多次的周子瑜的床上。

“我就要这么做”

凑凑崎用身体压着她，将她的腿抬起来抗在自己的肩膀上，然后一下顶进去，已经做了润滑的甬道，畅通无阻，他深深地进入到里头，他从林娜琏那边学会不要大力，但是他忍不住，他操得很大力，重重地，周子瑜的身体陷在床里，她被操得说不出完整的话，只能断断续续地说：

“我…可是…你妈妈”她被操得身体酥软，大脑还在勉强挣扎着，快感随着凑凑崎的进入一波波袭来，跟她做爱的是她名义上的儿子，半强迫式的性爱让她想要拒绝却有真切地感觉到很爽，她的眼睛开始流泪，变得湿漉漉的，凑凑崎看见她哭了，把她干得更重了，他想要听见周子瑜的呻吟，他要把之前的所有今天都一次性做了，凑凑崎扛着她的大腿，搂着她细细的腰，一下一下进入的更深，他的小腹发紧，周子瑜里头又热又紧，正如他想的一样，夹着他都差点动弹不了，周子瑜的眼泪像是止不住，凑凑崎变得越来越兴奋，周子瑜终于压抑不住呻吟，开始慢慢地叫出来，他听着周子瑜的呻吟，搂着她更紧，慢慢地，温柔地操着她。

“不哭了不哭了”实际上她越哭凑凑崎越兴奋。

凑凑崎把周子瑜抱起来，周子瑜的手脚无力，整个人挂在他身上，他靠着这个姿势进入的更深，周子瑜的背抵在冰凉的墙壁上，她被贯穿着，被大力地贯穿着。

“求求你，不要了”周子瑜带着哭腔开口，抱着凑凑崎的肩膀，但是凑凑崎并没有停下。

愉悦感、快感、包裹着他们，实际上没有人想要停下来。

热热的，烫烫的，酥麻的，快乐的。

这是周子瑜昏过去之前的感觉。


End file.
